


【策瑜】未死心 - 外篇

by TheForgottenOnes



Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenOnes/pseuds/TheForgottenOnes
Summary: 海盗策/军官瑜的pwp，设定来自授长生《未死心》





	【策瑜】未死心 - 外篇

小旅馆的双人间离“宽敞”还有很远的距离，而一室情欲的麝味中还夹杂着皮革、汗水和烟熏的气息，闷得这房间更显逼仄。周瑜趴在床上懒得翻身，浴室里规律水声让人神经也放松了，他试着曲了曲大腿，腿根一阵酥麻的酸痛。  
孙策围了条毛巾走出浴室，汗水顺着肩臂光裸的肌肉流下来。他随手扒了扒头发，看了一眼趴在床上、大腿还沾满了精液的床伴，捡起扔在桌上已经半皱的旧衬衫：“我今晚还有事，得先过去。”  
“”什么事？”周瑜皱了皱眉。  
孙策衬衫套到一半，抬眼看他：“怎么？你之前可从来不问这些。”  
周瑜笑了：“我今天就想问。”  
孙策挑了挑眉：“有个傻逼干私活，拖着两箱货被人给抓住了，等我去救。”  
周瑜眼神平静：“我怎么没听说有这个人？”  
孙策没再动作：“怎么，你要留我吗？”  
周瑜掀开搭在腰上的毛巾被，翻身下床走到孙策面前，眼神里满是情事过后的慵懒兴味。他双手扶上床伴还沾着水珠的肩，凑过去随意地要了一个吻：“如果我说想你留下来呢？”  
孙策饶有兴致地对上他的眼神：“怎么留？”  
周瑜的指尖沿着孙策的手臂滑下来，暧昧地拨动几下。他歪头想了想，“我应该说什么？我有了？”  
床头的油灯照不到这里，孙策在昏暗的亮光中笑得如春树摇落：“那我该说什么？去打掉？”  
周瑜抬起左腿圈过去，滑腻细嫩的大腿内侧缓缓摩挲着孙策劲瘦的腰：“啧，可真狠心。”  
这样赤裸裸的撩拨下，孙策兴致又有些起来了。他伸手搂住今晚格外磨人的床伴，对方很是上道地用半硬的下身顶了顶他：“别装了，想上快上，不然少爷要去洗澡了。”  
木床有些承受不来两个大男人同时倒下来，重重地吱嘎了一声。孙策驾轻就熟地摸到了周瑜的后穴，那里方经情事，很容易就容纳了两指，软滑的内壁热情地引着他往更深处探去。  
他细细啃咬着周瑜的唇瓣，“怪不得这么热情……湿成这样，想我想了多久了？”  
周瑜不甘示弱地伸手探向下面那蛰伏着、刚刚让自己哭叫着射出来的巨物：“这得问你了，谁忍不住要射在里面的？”  
“这话可伤我心了，刚才谁张着大腿圈着我不放我走的？”孙策的手指在里面沿着熟悉的路线巡游一圈，惊起对方阵阵轻喘。他深谙第二战的好处——床伴的后穴被开拓得鲜嫩熟透，不用费太大力气也已汁水淋漓，像是只等着他采摘的蜜桃。他抽回手，周瑜在床事上已经和他养成了相当的默契，顺从地配合着张开双腿，圈住他的腰。对方日常相处间少有的乖顺令孙策玩心乍起，他扶着火热的小兄弟，前端在穴口浅浅戳刺着，就是不进去。  
周瑜被他弄得心烦意乱，如他所愿地扭了扭腰去蹭他的性器：“你还干不干了，不干我去找别人——啊！”  
他的话成功激起了孙策骨子里的占有欲，身上的野兽一个挺身进到深处，囊袋拍打出一声暧昧的轻响，激得周瑜浑身忍不住颤抖起来。他毕竟后穴才被蹂躏过不久，刚才趴在床上不觉得，这会儿又被狠狠侵入，才觉得后腰酸软非常，使不上劲儿，之前跟孙策在床上较劲的那些收放扭绞的招数这会一个都用不上，只能任凭水手用他刚硬的肉刃一下下捅穿自己不堪一击的城池，自暴自弃地任声声呻吟消散在一室情欲的暗涌之中。  
孙策俯身到他耳边：“宝贝儿，这儿可不比你那私家宅邸，你要是不想全旅馆的人都知道四十一军名震东南的周司令在这里被海盗头子操得欲仙欲死，就收着点儿……”说罢又是一下顶弄到敏感点，周瑜的呻吟陡然提高，眼眶也红了，后穴被他言语刺激得陡然绞紧，孙策低喘一声停止动作平复着呼吸，周瑜见势就上，咬上罪魁祸首那流线开阖的肩。  
“放心吧，大家只晓得精力旺盛的孙船长又拉着床伴一展雄风了，没人管你干的是谁。”  
他松了口，沿着肩线往上吻着，最终到水手敏感的脖子上磨着牙。  
孙策低低地笑，身下人温顺中带着反击的动作极大地取悦了他，索性一个大开大合，一起腰将性器猛地抽出，只余前端在里面。周瑜的惊呼尚未落下，他一个用力又狠狠刺入：“你说得对，别人哪能想到整天为了粮草火药殚精竭虑的周司令在床上还这么带劲……”  
“是……”周瑜在紊乱的呼吸里努力地拼凑着语句，“哪比得上英猛……啊！你轻些！……比得上英猛气盛……人人皆知的孙船长？”  
孙策使了点巧劲，硬挺在周瑜的敏感处重重碾磨过，“轻点儿哪对得起周司令给我的夸奖……”他停下身欣赏了一会耳畔周瑜喘息里带出的丝丝呻吟，冷不防又是一个挺身：“你说是吧，公瑾？”  
名字终究是带着魔力的音节。孙策动作利落，这么一喊却带着绵长的温情，周瑜神思恍惚间，竟以为他们真的相爱了很多年。灯光从孙策背后照过来，习惯了发号施令的人，情动时也有野兽般的狠厉占有欲，而那双好像永远热情的眼睛里此时却有着柔软的亮光，在夜色里撞响他心底的晚钟。  
——想圈住他，想占有他，想让他永远只为自己喘息着高潮，还想把他融进自己的骨肉身躯里，这欲望让他头顶充血、经脉贲张，日间的自持全被抛诸脑后——  
“嗯啊……！”  
后穴又一次被猛烈地占有，酸软中带着酥麻的快感勾起周瑜骨子里的征服欲，他吻上水手抿上的唇，轻易地撬开对方的牙关，舌头啧啧的交缠洗刷着他的大脑，一时盖过了身下小穴里情色的水声。  
最后释放的时候周瑜听到自己喉咙里溢出已经沙哑的呻吟，他想，我们可能真的已经相爱了很多年。


End file.
